The Greatest Feeling in the World
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse feels that the world is on her shoulder...


The Greatest Feeling in the World 

Disclaimer: I do not own these caracters, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I just own the storyline.

Author's Note: I'm not English or American so English is not my native language. Please forgive me the grammatical mistakes…..I've written these stories for a long time…..I'm a bit scared…..

-Damn!- said Clarisse when she did the same fault with the signatures for the third time.

She was absolutely stressed, and tired and can't concentrate at all.

The papers were in hills on her table and it seemed like it much more than an hour ago. On this day she had yet 3 appointments, a parlamentary meeting, a dinner with the Prime Minister, and she had only 1 hour to finish the paperwork 'cos she had to meet the spanish embassador and at 8 there will be a state dinner at the palace.

Suddenly she dropped her cup onto the carpet with an unfortunate movement and she was starting to cry.She was sobbing desperately. It was too much for her,and it seemed like there is no way out.

Meanwhile Joseph and Charlotte was there in the security room .

-It's serious now!She is absolutely pale and depressed!-said Charlotte

-Yes, You're right!-said Joseph-I must to do something!Please tell to Brigitte that pack Clarisse's things for at least 3 days and take it to my car!

About 5 minutes later Joseph's own suitcase was in the car too,and he was on the way towards Clarisse's office. Before the door he suddenly stopped. It seemed like……yes ,it was sobbing.He knocked on the door .Clarisse was in panic ,she didn't want to see her anybody sobbing, so she desperately tried to hide her tears.

In the end she decided that she will show her back for the door.

-Come in!-said Clarisse

-Your Majesty!

-Oh, It's you Joseph!-she heaved a heavy sigh, and turned to Joseph:I was just…..-she started to cry again

-Please Clarisse!-he stepped a little closer and Clarisse was in his arms now.She was sobbing yet, but in Joseph's arms she felt herself in totally safe and it was so relaxing.Joseph was drawing small circles on her back. It was like in heaven….

Sort time in heaven actually , 'cos somebody knocked on the door.They torn apart quickely , and Clarisse said:

-Come in!

It was Brigitte.

-Your suitcases are ready Your Majesty!

-What suitcases?-asked Clarisse

-Oh, thank you Brigitte you can live now!Thank you!-said Joseph

-What's going on here Joseph?

-Do you trust in me?

-But the suitcases….

-Do you trust in me?

-Oh….of course I trust in you!

-All right,come with me!

-But Joseph!……-he looked at her

-Ok, Ok,I come!

He lead her to his car ,led her in , and 2 minutes later they were on the high way.

-So , are you going to tell me what's all about?

-Of course.We are going to go to a little relax for the weekend to the lake.

-What!But I have lots of works to do, and the Prime Minister..and the dinner tonight…

-I arranged everything with Charlotte.And don't protest ,you need sometime for yourself!

You're totally stressed!

-Oh…yes….you're right…as always.

-Right!We go to the lake….

-Oh the lake…..I love to sitting there and just watching the water…..that will be nice!

The journey was very pleasurable , she breathed inside the fresh summer air, the smell of the flowers and she slept a little.

When they arrived Joseph helped Clarisse out from the car and he went to the luggages.

-Is there any problem if I go to the beach a little?-asked Clarisse

-Oh, just go,I do the paking and let you know,when dinner is ready.

-Thank you…..for everything!

-Your welcome!

Clarisse went to her favourite bench, sat down and she started to watching the water.She imagined that she can dance on the top of the water with eyes closed, 'cos it was so big that she will never going to fall.

It was so relaxing and she so much need for it.

Joseph was finished, he felt the cold fresh air on his skin, and he just realized that Clarisse was out by the lake for about an hour ago.

He picked up a travelling rug and go to the bench.Clarisse didn't realized him until he covered her with the blanket.Se smiled a little and turned back to the lake. Joseph was sitting beside her and couldn't resist to not to hug her with that blanket.He pulled her closer, and now Clarisse was settled against Joseph's chest.

She relaxed a little , but suddenly she pulled herself away and turned to Joseph.

Joseph was sure that he crossed that line and wanted to apologize for her, but he was wrong.

Clarisse opened wild the blanket and offered to it for Joseph.

He covered himself with it, and Clarisse pulled herself closer to him under it.

Now, they were very close and warm under the blanket, Joseph hugged her, and he breathed in her parfume….it was like a dream.

Clarisse was totally happy ,under a warm and soft blanket in Joseph's arms by the lake….it was the greatest feeling in the world!

They just sat there about a half an hour, when Clarisse said towards the lake:

-I think….maybe….I was never been so happy!

-I'm sure I was never been!-said Joseph

Then Clarisse turned to Joseph,who slowly covered her lips with his.It was a long, sweet and very hot kiss, and Clarisse thought that she was wrong!This is the greatest feeling in the world!

The end


End file.
